The Game
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Let's play a Game *evil grin*
1. Default Chapter

LET'S PLAY SEEK AND DESTROY!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Characters: Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Anniemay   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
@ some park....  
  
Yugi and his friends are sitting on a bench...  
  
Yugi: *sigh* I bored... no duels....  
  
Tea: *sigh* no cd player...  
  
Joey: *sigh* no food...  
  
Tristan: *sigh* no books...  
  
Joey: Books?! o_O  
  
Tristan: Erm... I mean.. *sigh* no.. umm... o_o;;;  
  
Tea: Okay....  
  
Anniemay: *sneaks up behind the bench* BOO!!!!  
  
Yugi: AH?  
  
Anniemay: O_o.... WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME!!!!  
  
Joey: ANYTHING IF IT STOPS THE BOREDOM!!!!  
  
Anniemay: Anything?  
  
Joey: YES PLEASE!!!  
  
Anniemay: EXCELLENT!! *snaps fingers*  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Anniemay: -_-'  
  
Tristan: ...... umm...... is something supos'd happen?  
  
Anniemay: -_-'... Just a second... *searches through her bag....* grrr.. where is it!!!  
  
Yugi: what are you looking for?  
  
Anniemay: FOUND IT!! Let's try this again.... *snaps fingers*  
  
*Poof* a cardboard rabbit pops out!  
  
Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi: O_o was that suppose to happen?  
  
Anniemay: Damn! Wrong one! *snaps* *poof* another REAL white rabbit appears!  
  
Tea: A rabbit?  
  
Anniemay: yup! This is the game!!  
  
Joey: A rabbit?!  
  
Anniemay: no baka!  
  
Joey:....  
  
Anniemay: The game is called SEEK AND DESTROY!!!  
  
Rabbit: *gulp*  
  
Anniemay: quiet you!  
  
Joey: O_o  
  
Anniemay: you too!  
  
Joey: o...k...a...y....  
  
*Anniemay death glare*  
  
Joey: ek...  
  
Anniemay: good.. you use your dueling deck to summom a monster to destroy the target!  
  
Tea: We have to destroy the rabbit?  
  
Anniemay: YES!!  
  
Tea: WHY?!  
  
Anniemay:*picks up the rabbit* LOOK!! IT HAD BEADY PINK EYES!!!!!  
  
Tea: Egh.... I understand...  
  
Anniemay: Fine we won't destroy it...  
  
Tea: Good!  
  
Anniemay: we'll *cough ki-cough-ll*  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Anniemay: nothing!! :D LET'S PLAY!!!  
  
*a large dome encirles a large area of the park*  
  
Anniemay: THIS IS THE PLAYING FIELD!!!  
  
Yugi: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?!  
  
Anniemay: I HAVE NO IDEA!!!  
  
Yugi: OH!!  
  
Tea: CAN WE START?!  
  
Anniemay: RIGHT!! OH AND TO WARN YOU SOME OF THE THINGS ARE ILLUSION!!!  
  
Joey: GREAT!!! MORE TRICKS....  
  
Anniemay: LET'S START!!!  
  
*everyone runs off the seek and destroy the rabbit*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Now where could it be.... GRRR!!!! WHERE IS IT!!!   
  
*kicks a rock and it goes through a tree*  
  
Joey: WHA?!.. Oh some of these trees must be an illusion!!!  
  
*walks through the tree*  
  
Joey: :D This is fun!!   
  
*Tries to walk through another tree*  
  
**CRASH**  
  
Joey: OW!! GRRR STUPID TREE!!!!   
  
*Kicks the tree*   
  
Joey: OWW MY FOOT!!!!!!  
  
*falls down*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: Hmm.... This game has many different twists and turns...  
  
In head: Yami: Yes.. We must be careful on everything we do...  
  
*Tea watches Yugi talking to himself*  
  
Tea: Yugi are you ok?  
  
Yugi: Huh? When did you get here?  
  
Tea: Umm.. Just now... Why were you talking to yourself?  
  
Yugi: I wasn't...  
  
Tea: O_o.... ok.. whatever...  
  
*They hear a rustle in the bushes*  
  
Yugi & Tea: What was that?!  
  
*out pops a pink rabbit*  
  
Yugi: THERE IT IS!!!  
  
Tea: No! That's a pink one!! The other is a white one with pink eyes!!  
  
Yugi: Ok....  
  
*Rabbit shakes*  
  
Yugi: LOOK IT IS WHITE!!!  
  
Tea: do rabbits clean themselves like that?  
  
Yugi: Does it matter?  
  
Tea: Yeah...  
  
*rabbit hops away while they talk*  
  
Yugi: Look there it goes!!!  
  
*Yugi and Tea run after it*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan: *sits down* grr.. this is so hard...  
  
Yugi: Come on hurry!!! It's getting away!!!!  
  
Tristan: Huh?  
  
Tea: Okay I hurrying!!  
  
Tristan: What's going on!  
  
Yugi And Tea: WE FOUND THE RABBIT!!  
  
*rabbit stops in front of Joey*  
  
Yugi: Joey?  
  
*rabbit sniffs Joey*  
  
Joey: WHA!! GET IT OFF!!  
  
Yugi: I summon Kerbous!!  
  
Tristan: Cyber Commander  
  
Tea: I summon Magician of Faith!!  
  
Joey: I summon Swordman of Landstar!! 


	2. A Real Target!

LET'S PLAY SEEK AND DESTROY!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey there I'm sorry I left you on a cliffhanger ending, by the time I uploaded it I realized that I didn't put an ending ^_^' heh...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Character: Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Anniemay, Weeval  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea/Yugi/Joey/Tristan: ATTACK!!!  
  
*Rabbit ashes left on the ground*  
  
*Dome disappers*  
  
Anniemay: Congrats... You now know the basics....  
  
Tea: poor rabbit..  
  
Anniemay:.... it wasn't real..  
  
Tea: how do you know?  
  
Anniemay: *snaps fingers* *rabbit ashes form a cardboard rabbit*  
  
Tea: O_o  
  
Anniemay: o_O.. Why does that always happen?  
  
Tea: O_o..  
  
Anniemay: Who's ready to play an acutal target one!  
  
Yugi: What is the target?  
  
Anniemay: *Takes out a picture of of Weeval* this is the target  
  
Joey: where did you get that picture?  
  
Anniemay: I take all pictures of my vic-- ummm of duelist...  
  
Joey: O_o  
  
Anniemay: *snaps fingers*   
  
***POOF***  
  
*Weeval tied up and gaged appears*  
  
Joey: WHAT THE?!  
  
Anniemay: it's best NOT to ask... Oh and Pick one Monster card to attack and defend with, and one magic card or trap card!  
  
Tristan: I pick Cyber Commander!!!!  
  
Joey: Fine I pick umm... FLAME SWORDSMAN!!  
  
Yugi: DarkMaigican!! DarkMaigican!! DarkMaigican!! DarkMaigican!! DarkMaigican!! DarkMaigican!! DarkMaigican!!   
  
Tea: -_-'... I'll pick Magician of Faith!  
  
Anniemay: ... *ungags and unties Weeval*  
  
*Playing Field Appears*  
  
Weeval: What am I doing here?  
  
Anniemay: Quiet You!  
  
Weeval: NEVER!! *Runs, trips over a rock, and smashes into a tree*  
  
Joey: I'm guessing that's not an illusion...  
  
Anniemay: Yup!  
  
Weeval: ugg... ow... are you alright my presious cards?   
  
Yugi: Hey Weeval has his cards with him!  
  
Anniemay: Well of course he has to defend himself..  
  
Tristan: I see..  
  
Anniemay: It's like the rabbit.. It has the bushes, trees and rocks to defend/hide behind!  
  
Weeval: *snickers* SEE YA LOSERS!!!! *runs off*  
  
Joey: WHY YOU LITTLE!!  
  
Anniemay: Cool it Joey, You have to wait a bit...  
  
Joey:... OK I'M DONE WAITNG!!!  
  
Yugi: YEAH! *changes to Yami*  
  
Yami: Let's go!  
  
*Every runs off to find the target- erm.. Weeval*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Now where did that little bug go!  
  
*A bug falls on Joey's head*  
  
Joey: Huh? AHH BUG IN MY HAIR!!! *Runs around*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami: Hmmmm... *Looks around* Interesting..... There are all these bugs here.....  
  
In head: Yugi: I think Weeval is close....  
  
Yami: Yes I think so too...  
  
Tea: O_o... Okay, Yugi you have to stop talking to yourself!  
  
Yami: Tea! When did you get here?  
  
Tea: Okay, dé Ja vu..  
  
Yami: Dé Ja -wha?  
  
Tea: O_o..... n-n-n-nevermind..  
  
*a bug falls on Tea's Shoulder*  
  
Tea: EIIIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: HOLD STILL!!  
  
Tea: *shaking* uhh..  
  
*Yami swipes the bug off of Tea's Shoulder*  
  
Tea: Whew...  
  
Yami: Hmmm  
  
Tea: Your not gonna eat it are you?  
  
Yami: Nah... No chocolate...  
  
*Tea falls animé style*  
  
Yami: ?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan: *sigh* where can that beady-little-eyed-buggy-bug-eyed-freaky-little-bug-manicac-*gasp* bug-lover-queen bee drone-stupid-*5 mins later* *gasp* loser be...  
  
Weeval: I heard that...  
  
Tristan: huh? Where is he?  
  
Weeval: Oops..  
  
*one of Weeval's cards fall*  
  
Tristan: Huh I know this card... "Cacoon of Evalution"  
  
*looks up*  
  
Weeval: *with a grin from ear to ear* Hi! *snatches the card and runs off*  
  
Tristan: Hey!! *runs after him*  
  
Weeval: You'll never catch me!!!   
  
Tristan: Come Back you beady-little-eyed-buggy-bug-eyed-freaky-little-bug-manicac-*gasp* bug-lover-queen bee drone-stupid-*5 mins later* *gasp* loser!!!  
  
Weeval: NEVER!!!  
  
Tristan: I summon The Cyber Commander!!!!!!  
  
Weeval: I summon MY GREAT MOTH!!!  
  
Tristan: Hey! can you even do that!!  
  
Weeval: Yes! *Throws a Seek and Destroy Regulations Book at Tristan*  
  
Anniemay: HEY WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!!  
  
Weeval: I have my sources!!  
  
Tristan: *Reading while he's running* Oh no he's right!  
  
Anniemay: Not for long!! I USE BRAIN CONTROL!!   
  
Weeval: NO MY GREAT MOTH!!!  
  
Anniemay: ATTACK WEEVAL!!  
  
Weeval: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anniemay: Goodbye! *returns to picture form*  
  
*Playing Field disappears*  
  
Joey: It's over!  
  
Yami: Hmm..  
  
Anniemay: Yup it's over!! Who wants to play again!!!  
  
Joey: Me!!  
  
Tea: Okay  
  
Yami: Sure  
  
Tristan: ALRIGHT!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTIUED  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. 2 Targets

LET'S PLAY SEEK AND DESTROY  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Characters: Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Anniemay, Kaiba  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anniemay: Who wants to play ag-- wait.. didn't I just say that?  
  
Joey: Hmm... Dé ja vu....  
  
Tea: Odd....  
  
Yami: Yes it is...  
  
Anniemay: Let's play again!!!  
  
Yami: Who's the target?  
  
Anniemay: *Evil Grin* *Takes out a picture of Kaiba*  
  
Joey: Kaiba! OOooO I'm going to enjoy this ^_^!!  
  
Anniemay: *snaps fingers*   
  
***POOF***  
  
*Kaiba tied up and has a mask over his eyes*  
  
Joey: I'm not gonna ask...  
  
Tristan: I will!! Why is Kaiba Tied Up?  
  
Anniemay: How can I take pictures if the people wanna steal my camera!  
  
Tristan: What?!  
  
Anniemay: Umm.. Hey! Let's play with TWO targets!!! *takes out a picture*  
  
Joey: Who is that?  
  
Anniemay: It's my friend Dark Angel!  
  
Tristan: Who?  
  
Anniemay: I'll show you... *snaps fingers*   
  
***POOF***  
  
*A dark cloud surounds Dark Angel*  
  
Tristan: How come She's NOT tied up?  
  
Anniemay: She's my friend.. And she likes to be a target!  
  
Yami: But... she doesn't have a dueling deck...  
  
Anniemay: Or so you're led to believe!  
  
Yami: What? I'm the riddle talker here!!  
  
Anniemay: Whatever...  
  
*The Playing Field Unfolds*  
  
Anniemay: oops I forgot to untie Kaiba.. *unties Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: Where am I? YOU!! *Points at Anniemay*  
  
Anniemay: *points at herself* Me?  
  
Kaiba: You tied me up and hit me over the head!  
  
Anniemay: No I didn't... *whistles*  
  
Kaiba: Wait!! I'm FREE!! *Runs off zig zaging through the trees*  
  
Joey: ^_^ THIS WILL BE FUN!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami: Let's see.. Where can Kaiba be.. Or that Dark Angel person....  
  
In Head: Yugi: Hmm.. He can't be that far...  
  
Yami: *Looks around* Okay..   
  
Yugi: Why did you look around?  
  
Yami: Tea thinks we're crazy...  
  
Yugi: right.. Anyways it shouldn't be hard to find one target...  
  
Yami: ...Yes, this playing field has two targets, and it shouldn't be hard to find one.. *Looks around again*  
  
Yugi: Man, you are getting parnoid...  
  
Yami: No I'm not...  
  
Yugi: Why did you look around then?  
  
Yami: Oh nothing..  
  
Yugi: O_o see you are paranoid!  
  
Yami: No Comment..  
  
Yugi: -_-''  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Oh man... I should have drank all that pop...  
  
Kaiba: Thinking: Hmmm.... He doesn't know I'm up here...  
  
Joey: Man oh man.. I gotta go!!!  
  
Kaiba: Thinking: -_-'' That's a little too much to know...  
  
Joey: *looks around* This looks like a good spot..  
  
Kaiba: Oh God! Don't Pee Here!!!! I'm trying to hide here!!!  
  
Joey: *looks up* KAIBA!!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOO!!  
  
Joey: Why you!!  
  
Kaiba: *Jumps down*  
  
Joey: WHAT ARE YOU! WAIT!  
  
Kaiba: Whisphers: What an idiot....  
  
Joey: I heard that!  
  
Kaiba: You won't anymore! GO BLUE E-.. Where's my Blue Eyes?  
  
Anniemay: Looking for this Kaiba? *holding the Blue Eyes*  
  
Kaiba: That's Mine!  
  
Anniemay: Not for long! *runs away*  
  
Kaiba: NOO!! *runs after to get the blue eyes back*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea: Dark Angel Come out cout where ever you are! *steps back and back*  
  
Yami: Where is Kaiba or Dark Angel *steps back and back*  
  
Tea: AHHH!!  
  
Yami: AHHH!!  
  
Tea: Yugi! Don't scare me like that!!  
  
Yami: Me scare you! You scared me!  
  
Tea: Whew.. how are we gonna find the targets?  
  
Yami: I know how to get Kaiba!   
  
Tea: How?  
  
Yami: Like this... I SUMMON THE DARK MAGICIAN!! AND NOW FOR MY PLAN!.. HEY LOOK AN EGYPTIN GOD CARD!!!!  
  
Kaiba: WHERE!?  
  
Yami: Attack Dark Magician!!  
  
Kaiba: NOO!!  
  
*Kaiba turns to ashes*  
  
Tea: That was your plan?  
  
Yami: Yes.. and it work perfectly!!  
  
Tea: ... real great plan...  
  
Yami: Yup! Now how to get Dark Angel to come out...  
  
Dark Angel whispering: I summon the subconious knight Attack that girl over there...  
  
Tea: Ahhh!!  
  
Yami: Tea! *Looks up* DARK ANGEL!! Dark Magician Attack!  
  
Dark Angel: Mirror Force..  
  
Yami: AH!  
  
**Playing Field unfolds**  
  
Yami: what? Who won?  
  
Anniemay: Well... 2 people lost to Dark Angel and Kaiba lost to Yami... and Joey got bitten by 2 rabbits and a squrriel...  
  
Yami: so who won!  
  
Anniemay: No one!  
  
Joey: I swear these animals are against me.. *putting band aid on* 


End file.
